Zootopia: One-Shot Series
by KingofShadows2019
Summary: Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde have went from being the best of friends to true, passionate lovers. Life has only begun for them.
1. Interspecies

**I wrote this as pratice while I'm taking a pause from a "A Clawed Friendship". And I Don't plan on giving up on that story, I've just ran into a writers.**

* * *

Bonnie Hopps was glad Christmas was nearing. It was the only time their fearless daughter, Judy, could visit them. Her first Christmas as an officer, she'd told her daughter, bragged about it, over and over until Judy rolled her eyes.

They'd both laughed together and embraced each other. She was so pride of Judy, and grateful that she had time off of work to spend time with them.

But her daughter hadn't came alone. The visitor she had brought along with her was not only her partner at work, but her mate. A fox, named Nick Wilde.

A _fox_.

Bonnie had to take her husband in a back room to keep him from raging at their daughter and her new mate. He'd been furious, about the fact that she never bothered to tell them of their marriage, which had been done in private, in a office, Judy had told them, to avoid any persecution (Zootopia did not support interspecies relationships at all, despite the slogan being "Anybody Can Be Anything").

Bonnie shut him up, telling him that this was their daughter's choice and they should support her as parents should. That had calmed him a little. Only a little.

"A fox, seriously," Stu had muttered when he stormed off to tend to the farm, despite it being the dead of winter.

Bonnie had only shook her head. A fox being added to their family. Honestly, she wasn't sure about it herself. It was different. Sure, they had learned to trust foxes more via hiring Gideon Gray. But this was a fox being added to their family tree, a fox that was mated to her daughter.

Maybe it would be best not to dwell on it too much, she thought to herself. She would have to deal with her husband later.

"Oh brother," she mused to herself. She needed to talk to them both, about how they were introduced to their family. And that was not even adding the fact that a fox had never been present at a Hopp's Christmas party, ever. Maybe this year would be a first. She could already name some of her relatives that would hate that entirely.

She spotted the door number to Judy's room: 320.

She raised her fist to knock on the door—

But her nose twitched, and she went completely still.

Her nose twitched again.

It was the heavy scent of a fox's musk that hit her first, then the sweet smell of female bunny arousal.

A grunt sounded from the room, followed by a muffled moan.

Bonnie didn't stop herself from slowly twisting the door-knob and cracking the door open, just slightly.

She peaked in, her eyes wandering the room, searching.

She clasped a paw over her mouth.

The fox's head was the only thing visible from the blanket sprawled over his body. And something beneath that blanket was squirming. Judy.

The fox let out a deep growl that sent a shiver of instinctual fear up her spine as he bared his teeth and closed his eyes. There was the outline of another figure beneath the blanket, thrusting up and down on the fox, moaning. It was Judy.

They were having—sex.

She didn't even think it was possible but—

The fox sat up, placing his paws on Judy's rump, clenching it in his grip. Bonnie heard a whimper from beneath the blanket. And despite her motherly instincts roaring at her to respond to that whimper, to break into the room, scolding, something wise told her to stay put.

The fox grounded Judy against him, over and over. Each one of his flesh-shredding teeth visible as he grunted.

"Nick… Nick…" Bonnie began to realize why Judy was hidden beneath the blanket. "Nick, I'm gonna cum." She began to see the outline of Judy's head beneath the blanket, rested on the fox's chest. "I'm gonna—

"Oh god," Bonnie said as she finally took everything in.

The fox's ears perked up, his whole body going stiff from beneath that blanket. His pins-green eyes went right to the door.

She must've spoke too loud.

His pupils dilated to grains of sand. "M-miss Hopps." There was a loud gasp from beneath the blanket.

Judy's head popped up from beneath the blanket. "Don't tell dad, please."

Bonnie looked between both of them. "Did he knot you?" The question came out too fast for her to stop.

Judy's eyes widened, her ears a deep red and embarrassment shown there, in her violet eyes.

"It's how we claim are mates, " the fox muttered out.

Both mother and daughter's mouths hung wide open as their gazes went to him.

Judy gave him a look that said _you_ _just_ _made_ _it_ _worse_ , _dummy_.

He glanced at her, his ears flat and a deep, bashful frown shown on his lips. _Better_ _to_ _tell_ _her_ _now_ _then_ _later_.

Her daughter glared daggers at him.

Bonnie opened the door a bit wider, stepping into the room.

She said. "Well, I-I don't mind what you are doing, but at least wear some protection, in case he can get you—

" _Mom_!"

"I'm just making sure, honey, I don't want you leaving your job because you're pregnant with his cubs—or kits."

The fox's head lowered, his eyes going to the far side of the wall.

Judy facepalmed, her eyes closed. "Mom, please, " she muttered.

"And doesn't it hurt when he… knots you? I'm just asking. You shouldn't feel inclined to have sex with him just because he's your mate. We should take you to the hospital just to make sure he's not damaging you—"

"Mom! Get out!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm talking too much. Sorry, Nick, I just never thought the mating between a fox and a bunny was possible—"

"Mom!" Judy exclaimed. She pointed a finger at the door. "Out! Please!"

"Oh, sorry, sweetie. This is kinda awkward is it."

She took two back-steps out the door, closing it as she said, "bye sweetie."

The door clicked shut.

Bonnie steps were hurried as she exited the hall.

Both her and Stu had told Judy to stay away from foxes since she was a kit. And Judy was the child who did the opposite of everything they said. Now she was mating with foxes, somehow.

"Oh, brother." Bonnie groaned. This was going to be a very interesting Christmas.

* * *

Judy was still glaring at the door as one of her ears turned in the direction of Nick's voice. "So, does it hurt when I knot you?"

Judy glared at him once more. She pulled the blanket back, revealing both their naked bodies. He had knotted her. He'd knotted deep and true, leaving his scent on her.

She said, "you dumb fox, I told you it wouldn't be a good idea to do this here."

Nick gave her his special trades mark grin, saying, "well, it's not my fault that you're easily seduced by this dumb, sexy fox."

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. An evil grin grew on her lips.

She reached back and grabbed one of Nick's testicles. Her paw could barley fit around it. _God_ , he was huge. She still managed to squeeze it, hard.

Nick's whole body lurched as he let out canine whimpers. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." Judy squeezed harder. "Okay! And I won't do it agin! Please!"

"Good." She let go. And Nick exhaled, relaxing.

He laid his head back. "You're a vicious little bunny," he breathed. "You _literally_ grab me by the balls."

Judy smirked. "Poor, poor little fox, getting bullied by a bunny."

Nick sat up, his pine-green eyes looking directly into hers, all his teasing and smirking gone. He said," seriously, though, I told you how I feel whenever I see those bucks trying to flirt with you. I wanted to mark you with my scent to let them know who you belong to, and to stay away."

She gazed at him for a short moment, studying him. "You know I love you more than anything right."

He hardened inside her at that. Judy quivered, letting out a soft sound. She nearly came at the feel of him filling her, reaching deep into her.

"Why would I fall in love with some buck when you're…" she gasped, clenching her jaw as he flexed himself inside her. Purposely. "When you're so big." She paused. "Why would I fall in love with a buck when you're so caring, and faithful, and loving, and honest—she extended a paw and placed it on his cheek—and handsome."

Nick smiled, a true, genuine smile so few ever saw. "I love you, Judy."

She lay her head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heart. "I love you, too, Nick." She nuzzled herself into the scruffy fur on his chest, moaning.

"But does it hurt when I knot you? I'm just wondering."

She punched him in the chest playfully. "You just love to ruin the mood, don't you?"

He gave her that sly grin. "Yes, one hundred percent."

"Sly fox."

"Dumb Bunny."

They chuckled together.

Judy then sat up, placing both her paws on Nick's muscled abdomen as she tried to slip off of him. She tried and failed, letting out a squeak of pain as his knot strained against his entrance.

She gave him a annoyed look. "Next time let's try something a little more creative than you just knotting me."

He smirked, "since we're going to be stuck her for a while," Nick rolled over, pinning his beautiful, irresistible mate to the bed. "We can have a make-out session." He gave her a peck on the forehead. "You still need some work on your French-kissing, Carrots."

Judy smiled. "Practice makes perfect, right?"

His smile widened, taking in her sweet scent. He whispered, "yes it does," before he dove in.

Her mom and dad—they would have to deal with them later.


	2. A Horny Little Bunny

**I think writing these little one-shots are really helping those writing juices flow. I got the idea of this one-shot from a fanart I saw, and wrote this whole thing in ten minutes. So, forgive me if the writing is sloppy.**

 **I'm working on a chapter of a "A Clawed Friendship", still trying to overcome this writer's block.**

 **Actually, since you guys have been waiting so long, I'll give you a little sneak peek of the next chapter. Right at the bottom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Nicholas Wilde stood before Chief Bogo's desk, willing himself to stand up straight as his mate, Judy, fucked him while hidden beneath a company-issued hoodie and saggy sweat pants.

Judy was extremely horny today.

This morning, he'd waken up to the sight of her clawing at his boxers, naked, and letting out needy whimpers. So, he'd taken her a round that morning, making sure she was withering beneath him, making sure she came multiple times, moaning his name. But even then, she still wasn't satisfied.

He had to literally dress her as she begged him for his knot, grabbing at the belt of his uniform. It wasn't until they were walking out the door that Nick realized it was early January. A bunnies mating season.

 _Oh God._ He'd stood still, frozen in shock right at the front door.

He forgot to call off work for today and he was sure Judy did too, because he knew how many rounds his mate could go until she was satisfied in her season.

Last year, it had taken almost twenty rounds of making her cum almost eighty times before she was satisfied. His knot had been completely numb for days after, bruised, after having it checked up. _Bruised_. He hadn't even been able to relief himself without letting a canine whine at the pain.

And now, standing right before the Chief of Police's desk, Judy had already came for the twentieth time, her face pressed into the scruffy fur on his chest as she silenced her moans.

He was aching—he was aching so bad. He needed a break. She'd been going for fours hours straight, squeezing down on him as hard as she could all the while.

And she refused to knot him, to let him cum in her. She pissed him off for that, and he'd been tempted many times to just ground her on him.

She ran her dull claws down his chest, gripping the fur in her paws. It was her way of warning him she was cumming.

And indeed, she did.

He clenched his jaw, swallowing the deep growl that teared at his throat as he felt her cum again, tightening her grip around him. It was nearly unbearable not to roar.

He needed a break. He needed a break, badly.

Chief Bogo said, his deep voice vibrating through the room, "So, why don't you have your uniform, Wilde?"

His paw was tucked inside his pocket, clenched and trembling as Judy continued. It was pure will power that kept his breathe, his voice steady as he said, "I put it in the washer last night, Chief, and it came out soiled and bad-smelling. I only had this to wear, so…"

"I see." He said, his eyes scanning over him, examining him, searching.

And Judy, thank God, paused her thrusting, as if she could feel the Chief's harsh stare, despite being hidden beneath his clothing.

There was a silence between them that was going on for a moment too long.

Nick broke the silence, saying, "is there anything else you need, Chief?"

Bogo shook his head, his eyes remaining on him. "No, Wilde, you're dismissed." The way he said it… unsure, contemplating.

Nick only nodded, sauntering to the door as best he could, swaying his tail.

He didn't dare look back as he walked out the Chief's office.

It was when she began thrusting her hips once more, crushing his length, that Nick practically ran to the bathrooms on the other side of the building. His knot was throbbing, roaring for release.

And he was tired of her teasing him, avoiding his knot, denying him his instincts.

He needed release.

He prayed that no mammals were in the bathroom when he slipped in, his legs weak beneath him.

His nose twitched—once, twice, thrice—and he listened. No one was here.

He didn't bother letting out a sigh of relief. Nick barged into one of the stalls and sat on the toilet lid, leaning back on the tank. His breathing ragged and his body spasming, he stripped off his hoodie and dropped his sweat pants to his ankles.

His pine-green eyes went straight to the completely naked bunny strapped to his waist, riding his hard, angry length.

Her whole body was pressed against his torso as she moved her hips up and down. He felt her cum again with a whimper, and this time Nick growled, deep and vicious. It rumbled through the whole bathroom, and made the little bunny on his length quiver with instinctual fear.

"Oh, Nick," she moaned, as lightly as she could.

Her mate didn't respond to that moan. With gentle grace, he placed both paws on her rear and grounded her against him, finally knotting her.

"Oh fuck." He threw his head back, moaning, gasping for breath. He released spurt after spurt after spurt into her, filling her.

Judy out right screamed, pressing her face into his coat, gripping his fur on his chest, squeezing his knot so hard—

She fell limp on his torso, breathing heavily.

"Sorry," Nick breathed, one paw still on her rear, "My knot was throbbing so badly… I couldn't take anymore."

Her head still resting on his pumping chest, she asked, "how long has it been since we've lasted mated?"

Silence for a moment.

"Four months ago, I think." It suddenly hit him. No wonder why he was so desperate for release. Four whole months—no mating or masterbation.

Judy let a low sound. "No wonder," she mused, "this morning, when you took me that first time, I couldn't get enough of you. You seemed _bigger_ than normal, and harder. Normally, if I knew I had to go to work, I would've controlled myself, taken a pill or something. But…"

"I see," Nick said, softly. "Well, I can't blame you, Carrots." A grin stretched on his lips. "I am pretty hard to resist."

Judy smiled back, shivering when she felt Nick flex his length inside her as emphasis. Judy said, "you better not unknot me, Nick, while we're at the ZPD, anyway.

Still leaned back on the toilet tank, her mate raised a brow.

She continued, "you filled me to the brim, I can feel it—four months worth of pent-up fox cream. And if you pull out now, or anywhere in public, it's all going to come spilling out of me."

Nick sat up on the toilet. "Then I'll tell Bogo that there's a family emergency and check out. Then, I can empty you out at home and we can continue."

Her toes curled. "I want you to take me on the wall, Nick. I want to drive into so hard that you'll put a dent in it."

And Judy found herself glad that she had a predator as a mate when Nick hardened inside her, penetrating her deeper. She nearly came again.

"Oh, Nick," she moaned, nuzzling her head into his chest.

Nick caressed her ears, smoothly, slowly, relishing her scent. "I love you, _Judy."_

"I love you more."

Nick hid his mate beneath his clothes and walked out the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, they checked out. And when they got home, Nick indeed emptied her all in the bathtub and licked every drop of his cum off her. For the rest of the day, they mated.

Pleasuring each other in many, many different ways.

* * *

 **Well, here it is, the sneak peek.**

* * *

He remembered a time when he was deeply in love with her and she with him, when they would spend every night tangling and moaning in the bed sheets before they fell asleep in each other's embrace. But that love, the passion they'd shared was gone—had been gone for a long time now. Now they were just acquaintances, living in the same house, forced to deal with one another.

That time when she'd sprinted out the house and hugged him and cried into his chest, just only an hour ago—that had been the most attention, the most words she'd spoken to him in _years. Years._

And at that moment, he had hope that they could love again. But she'd shut that gate in his face, shunning him.

* * *

 **Leave your thoughts in the comments—or PM me if you want.**


	3. I'll Always Stay By Your Side: Part 1

_12:31 am, City Central_

 _Nick_

* * *

I lounged inside my black, undercover police car, scrolling through my phone as I desperately tried to distract myself from the heavy weight in my gut.

I was parked in a driveway—of another mammal's house, who I'd asked if I could use for an investigation, and although she was kind enough to say yes, the female otter had spoken to me in a slightly uncomfortable manner, seeing that I was a fox—a few houses down from the Otterton's. Close enough for me to keep watch of their house, but far enough to go unnoticed.

There was a violent rapist running through every district of Zootopia, having already invaded five houses and molesting nearly twenty victims—and killing them.

Despite breaking into houses and attacking the innocent mammals inside, the perpetrator managed to commit the crimes leaving little-to-no evidence on the scene, only the body… or bodies.

All the ZPD could guess about this rapist was the size: a smaller mammal, since all his victims were as such.

This morning, the Ottertons had rushed to the front desk of the ZPD, begging to see Chief Bogo, and had refused to leave.

I was there with Clawhauser as he tried and failed to calm Mr. Otterton down, saying that the Chief was busy speaking with the mayor.

But as the two predators argued, I couldn't help but notice his wife, who was in her husband's arm, silent, enclosed.

She was quivering as if lost in a roaring blizzard, her arms wrapped around herself, and her grass-green eyes fear-stricken, haunted.

Mr. Otterton was making a scene, every mammal in the lobby staring as the otter jumped onto Clawhauser's desk and put his finger in the cheetah's face, his enraged voice echoing through the large space.

I finally decided to intervene when I noticed a few officers stalking closer, most likely attempting to stop the otter from doing something he'd regret.

I climbed onto the desk and put one paw on Mr. Otterton's shoulder, while using the other to give a silent gesture to the officers nearing to stand down. The otter went silent as he turned to face me, his eyes blazing, ready for a challenge.

But before he could open his mouth to spit out anything, I interrupted him, asking, "what's wrong with your wife?"

He'd froze for a second and calmed. The otter didn't answer my question with words. He instead handed me a folded piece of paper covered in wrinkles. A note.

I opened it.

 ** _You're my next victim._**

I examined the letter, turning it over to look for any hidden writing, but I found nothing. Only those three, terrifying words.

My paws were near-trembling when I met Mr. Otterton's gaze.

He gave me a look that said, _you understand?_

I understood, perfectly.

Mrs. Otterton's voice had my ears perking up, "I'm sure it was slipped into my purse by someone yesterday," she said, softly, her voice a near rasp. Most likely from sobbing for hours and hours. Sobbing out of fear. "I-I'd found it this morning, when I was getting ready to take the kids to school."

I examined over her, searching for any injuries.

I asked, "is there anything else?"

She nodded, her eyes glazed, looking down at the floor. "He…" a sob cracked out of her throat, and Mr. Otterton was instantly there for his wife, hopping off the desk and enveloping her.

"He sent me a picture… of me and my husband sleeping just a few minutes ago." She paused. A tear ran down her cheek. Mr. Otterton whispered something to her, but she shook her head. And continued. "The picture he'd sent me… it was taken from within are house. Multiple _pictures._ Some of them were up close. A-and… some of them were of my _children_." Her voice cracked at that last part.

Mrs. Otterton broke down, sobbing into her husband's chest. Her husband rested his chin on her head, saying, "it's okay. It's okay." He glanced at me, then at Clawhauser.

I only nodded in understanding—the chubby cheetah behind me doing the same.

Those numerous pictures are criminal had taken had only been a taunt. A way to strike fear. To show them that he could've had her there and then. And the ZPD could do nothing to save them.

It was no wonder why Mrs. Otterton was so fear-stricken. Fear-stricken, for herself, but mostly for her children.

Nick didn't even bother thinking about tracking the phone number. It would probably lead back to a fruitless source.

"It's sick," Clawhauser had mused, after seeing the note for himself. "His last victim was a single-mothered bunny—he raped her and her two daughters." And left the corpses mangled in the basement, I finished.

It was a disturbing fact that the ZPD had learned about the rapist with his first two victims; he had no regards for species. Only for the size of the mammal.

But it was strange, the rapist had never given any of his victims warning notes before. He would always attack at random, no pattern.

Clawhauser had contacted the Chief soon after. And since Judy had already made plans weeks before to leave work early for a date with her first boyfriend, Jack Savage, the Chief sent me out to keep watch of the otter's house for a few hours. With Wolfard, my new partner, and I trading places around midnight.

I sat back in my chair, tucking my phone away in my pocket, staring out.

Judy's boyfriend was Jack Savage. The very thought had the burning in my stomach reach my heart.

I wanted to be happy for her, I really did, but… I just couldn't bring myself to. Because I was in love with her myself. And the very fact of that reminded me that I'd waited too long, that I'd been a coward to tell her my true feelings.

I swallowed a lump in my throat.

 _She's gone, Nick._ I told myself, and that burning sensation in my heart began to feel like a gaping hole. _She's in love with someone else now. Accept it. You waited too long._

I took in a breath, stealing myself. She's a bunny and I'm a fox. There was never a chance of us being together anyway.

Something deep within me roared at that, but…

Jack Savage.

Throughout my years of hustling, I'd learned how to read a mammal's character just by talking to them.

And Judy's boyfriend…. There was something about him I didn't understand. And I didn't have a good feeling about him, either. He was hiding something—something big, and maybe dangerous, too.

And if it involved Judy…

I'd talked to Judy about him, taking my approach to her slow, telling her that I understood how she loved him, but maybe she should observe how he acted, observe his background—

But she cut me off.

"Are you trying to tell me that Jack could be a criminal, or a threat, or someone who would use me, Nick?" Her tone was a sharp, bloodied blade—nothing caring or gentle there. "Well, you know what, Nick, I trust Jack more than I trust you. A thousand times more." I still remember how my heart crumbled at those words, how it just _broke_. "I love him, and he loves me. You're just a fox—a shifty, untrustworthy fox."

She may as well just plunged a blade right through my chest.

It was years of training myself to keep my expression calm, bored or cocky that stopped the tears from flowing down my cheeks.

But my ears fell flat, my tail going limp on the aged, oak-wood floor, and I took a step back from her, my knees wobbling. The only signs I would show of the agony rippling through me.

She went on. "And if you really think that way about him, then you can stay out of my life!" She slammed the front door of her apartment room in my face, locking it.

I stood there, in front of that door, for what seemed like hours, my heart in shambles. My eyes burning.

I drove home after that, those words echoing through me, tearing my chest open each time. _A shifty, untrustworthy fox._ I thought about driving off a bridge or speeding into a wall. I didn't want to live anymore, didn't see a reason to.

 _A shifty, untrustworthy fox_

I arrived home that night, dragging myself out the car and getting ready for bed.

 _Shifty, untrustworthy fox_

I brushed my canines, dragging myself into bed, my limbs heavy, my chest aching. And when I tucked myself beneath my blanket, staring up at the roof filled with pipes and stone, a tear streamed down my temple and onto the blanket.

 _A shifty, untrustworthy fox_

I sobbed myself to sleep that night…

Judy quit from being my partner the day after.

Three months since that conversation, and we haven't said a word to each other since.

I didn't know if she hated me or no, if she even wanted to see my face ever again. I didn't know, and I didn't care either. I loved her, and I would always be there for her—no matter how much she despised me.

But Judy had a date tonight. And the very fact of that alone was what had that ancient voice, which had guided me through my life with its knowing wisdom, roaring from within my mind. It told me to go after her, to protect her from whatever was coming after.

I placed my forehead against the steering wheel, my head aching with that roaring voice.

I thought of the rapist, and how he might've given Mrs. Otterton that note to distract us from his actually victim.

 _No._

I clenched my jaw so hard that it began hurt. "Jack is there." I mused. "He'll protect her, he'll be there for her." Savage was considerably strong for a bunny. I'd seen him bench and squats weights that some very active foxes couldn't do.

But… still.

 _Still still still still still still still still still still—_

What if it was just me being paranoid. What if I interrupted Judy's first date for nothing at all.

I saw it… the scowl she'd give when she saw my face, the words she'd yell at me for disrupting her very first date.

I felt my chest tightened up, to the point that I flinched.

No matter how much I disproved of Jack, I couldn't, I wouldn't ruin a moment so special for her. Her first date.

She would never forgive me for it.

My phone dinged from my pocket, and I slipped it out, reading the message and the time.

It was from Wolfard: **I'll be there in a min for the next shift u can go ahead and call it a night**

 _Go to her, make sure she's safe,_ that wise voice said.

I text Wolfard back: **Thx bud I'm leaving now**

I paused for a moment, hesitating, my paws gripping the steering wheel as I gazed out the windshield blankly. I was nervous to face her again, talk to her. Mostly because I was confident she still hated me.

But this was the right choice. That ancient voice had guided me this far in life, and I didn't think it would fail me now.

It was 12:55. And as I turned the ignition and drove off, dread suddenly pulsed through me. Not dread of seeing her… but, something else. I couldn't explain it.

Still, that dread was what had me pressing down on the gas pedal harder than usual.

I prayed that she was okay.

* * *

 _Judy: two hours before_

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of Jack's expensive, foreign car—the name of it I still couldn't pronounce, even after he spelled it out for me over five times—clinging to his arm as he drove me back to my apartment, the rumbling of the engine the only sound between us.

My gaze drifted to his handsome face.

"Thank you, Jack," I said softly, lovingly, tightening my grip around his arm, feeling the fine fabric of his suit and the iron, bulking muscles beneath.

He glanced at me, his icy blues eyes scanning my face as he smiled, the very sight of it a comforting warmth in my heart. "You don't have to thank me, Judy, I did it because I love you," he said, leaning down and planting a kiss on top of my head. I nuzzled myself into his broad shoulder, closing my eyes as I breathed in his scent.

Jack asked, "But, I'm wondering, did you enjoy are date?"

My eyes remained closed as I said, "I loved it."

A low hum in his throat was his only reply—satisfied with my answer and proud of himself, most likely.

Are date, it'd been wonderful, dream-like.

He'd taken me to a fancy restaurant in Tundra Town called "Midnight Falls". A restaurant that welcomed both prey and predator and served the most delicious foods Zootopia had to offer.

I'd always dreamed of going there, but with the hefty price of booking, way above my semi-monthly paycheck…

I knew it would remain a dream.

But Jack… he made that dream come true. Unknowingly or no, I would be forever grateful for that.

I was barely able to contain my excitement when I stood at the front entrance of the beautiful restaurant. Me and Jack had entered together, paw-in-paw, side-by-side, as lovely as any couple—and maybe mates.

I ran my paw over the smooth, soothing fabric of my violet dress, the dress I'd worn to the restaurant, clinging to every curve and hollow of my body, flowing with my every step. The dress was magical, expensive to the feel.

Jack had bought it for me, not even letting me see the price, no matter how many times I asked. _I got this for you as a gift,_ he had said. _The dress reminded me of your eyes, as bright and as cheerful as starlight._

And when I stepped into that restaurant, Jack leading me in, holding the black-purple door open, I half wondered if he'd picked Midnight Falls specifically because of my dress.

The roofs were covered, littered with flickering starlight, and beautiful carvings of the moon and the clouds and the stars were in the walls surface.

The food had been rich with its taste, the juiciness of it having a cheeky smile on my lips all the while. But the music played while we talked and laughed and flirted, gave me joy, gave me peace. A soothing toon that made my soul purr.

It was a first-date I would remember, always cherish.

I let out a low hum from my throat. "I loved it, Jack," I gazed at him, taking in every feature of his handsome face as he drove. And he met my gaze, if only for a second. "It made me feel special—and it was a dream come true, going to that restaurant, I mean."

His grin widened, his eyes—as beautiful as ice gleaming in the moonlight—focused on the road. "Well, I'm glad I picked the restaurant of your dreams to have are first date at, then." He paused. "You should've told me, you know."

My lips thinned. "I know, I know, but it's so expensive and I didn't want you paying all that."

He placed a kiss between my brows. "I wouldn't have cared. I wanted you to be happy, I wanted you feel special—that's all I cared about. Because I love you, Judy—more than you know."

I felt my heart swell with joy and I just wanted to cry right here. "I love you, too, Jack. Always."

Silence pulsed through the car. A silence that was filled with comfort and warmth as I breathed in his scent.

I loved him deeply, and I hoped he would be the one I would spend my life with.

Then, out of nowhere, a memory flashed through my mind, of Nick, whenever he glanced at me—his head lowered, his pine-green eyes pained—and I felt my heart ache with guilt.

I tried to ignore that pain, tried to put that image aside but—

Those words I had said to him months ago, when he had claimed that Jack could be a criminal, I hadn't meant them. Not one. _A_ _Shifty, untrustworthy fox_. Why did I say that to him, knowing it would hurt him more than anything? Why would I say those words knowing that I was one of the few mammals he left his heart open to? Why would I strike him in such a weak area?

But then…

 _You want to be careful, Judy,_ my mom had said to me, so, so many years ago. _When you hang around bad mammals, they rub off on you. And it could end with you hurting someone you love, or yourself._

My mind conjured a image of Jack. No, Jack never had any dislike towards Nick, or maybe just not around me. Maybe he had pretended to like Nick to get to me—

I shut the thought out, shaking my head. I-I didn't know. I really didn't know.

But still, I'd hurt him—Nick. I knew I hurt him the moment I said those words to him. Every single word, I'd felt them hit their mark.

I remember how he took a step back from me, his ears flat and his eyes glistening and his lips trembling just slightly. I'd hurt him.

He'd sit at the back of the room during roll call, and make sure his patrol route was far from mine. It was what hurt me the most: that shunning. Avoidance.

The ache in my chest worsened, to the point that my eyes began to burn.

I missed him—missed everything about him.

His laid-back attitude, his smug grin, his teasing—I missed all of it, and I would do anything to get it back.

And if I could, I would take it all back.

I would take it all back.

Jack took a small turn to the right, entering the interstate, into City Central.

As soon as we exited the interstate thirty minutes later, Jack, unexpectedly, took a sharp turn into a dark alley, parking the car. And he turned off the engine.

I unlaced my arms from his, sitting up, my ears perked. I examined the surroundings, examined the alley he pulled into.

There was nothing but the reek of numerous dumpsters and the flickering of aged lights on the tight, bricked and cracked walls.

I turned my head to him, confused.

… My nosed twitched… once, twice.

Jack's ocean-blue eyes flicked to mines, and there was something like sadness there—true sadness.

My expression softened at the pain there, and I placed a paw on his, saying, "Jack? What's wrong?"

Silence.

He took in a breath, exhaling through his nose.

There was the sound of metal clanging against metal from down the ally, and I tensed.

He finally spoke, "I wanted to make this night special for you, Judy. I wanted to show my love for you, and how much I care for you. I wanted to make you feel special, as I said. I wanted to do all of that, because after tonight, after I drop you off at your apartment, you're never going to see me again."

I froze, the world going deathly silent as something in my chest cracked open and sobbed and screamed. Died.

My ears fell flat, my eyes wide.

"What?" The only word I could say.

"After tonight," he continued, and avoided my gaze completely, looking down at his lap, his eyes lingering there. "I'm going to have to leave this country." A pause. "Run away." That paw I placed on his… he slipped it from underneath mine, as if he could feel that thing cracking in my chest, too—through mere contact. And then, "And where I'm going, I can't tell you."

I willed myself turn my eyes downward, to take him out of my line of sight. Tears were already spilling down my cheeks and onto the leathery arm-rest between us. I laid back on my seat, my head going flat on the head-rest. I closed my eyes, and a sob broke out of me.

But not at the fact that Jack was leaving me—not entirely. No, it was the dream I'd had only a fortnight ago.

I had been standing in a white place that seemed to go on for infinity in every direction. Endless, devoid of any color. Except for the fox standing in the distance, wearing a police uniform. A speck of Auburn in the see of white. _Nick_.

My soul had leaped with joy at the sight of him. I called out to him, but he only gazed at me with that same, pained expression he'd always given me since are argument.

Tears burned in my eyes. I wish I never said those hurtful words.

So, I ran to him. Ran and and ran and ran, wanting to say sorry, to beg for his forgiveness. I'd treated him so horribly. I didn't deserve him.

I ran and ran and ran—

But… the distance between us never changed, no matter how hard I sprinted, no matter how loud I called out to him. He never said a word, never gave a gesture. He just gazed at me with those pine-green eyes. So much pain there. So much pain. All of it—caused by me.

I didn't deserve him.

I cried out his name once more, just hoping to hear a response from him.

Still, He never replied. He only turned his back to me, walking away with his paws tucked in his pockets, slowly fading away into the white. Fading away from my life, until I was alone. Completely alone.

I fell to my knees, sobbing, hating myself.

I awoke that night with my cheeks stained with tears and the fur on my back matted with sweat. Nick may very well have vanished from my life. Back then, though, I thought I at least had Jack. I thought Jack was all I had left to lean on, beside my parents.

I was wrong.

I steeled myself enough to speak. "How long have you known?"

Jack's head hung low, his lips thin. "Since the moment I got to Zootopia."

I turned to look to him, my brows arched with hurt, my mouth gaped with shock, as heart-breaking realization forming: from the beginning, he had never planned to be with me, to stay by my side.

There it was again, that cracking. I waited for him to say something, to give a real explanation, but he remained silent.

My voice was weak, trembling as I spoke, "so, these past few months, all of what we've done together… what did they mean to you? Was I nothing but a distraction?" Another tear streamed down my cheek at that word, at that thought of betrayal—just like I had betrayed Nick.

Jack clenched his eyes shut, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Judy. I shouldn't have let are relationship grow as strong as it did, when I knew I would have to leave…" His ice-cold eyes slowly slid to me. "I was an idiot. I'm sorry."

My mouth formed a thin line, my head turning away from him. "I wanted to be with you, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.

Jack went silent at that. "I know."

There was a deep growl of thunder overhead, and then the patter of raindrops on the windshield.

Jack took in a breath, "but maybe you can be my mate."

I froze, completely froze at that word. _Mate._ That word clang through me, echoing out. I'd love Jack for everything he'd done, but being his mate, mating with him was another level.

And every time Jack had offered to show me passion, to make love to me, something wise, kind and truthful in my head had said _wait._ And I did. For four months, I waited, and me and Jack had been dating for nearly a whole year.

So, when he placed a gentle, caring paw on my bare arm, his eyes gazing at me, I looked to him, my entire body stiff.

"Judy," he said, moving in closer, his face only inches away from mine. His paw slid stroked down my arm until he reached my paw, resting it on top of it. "Will you be my mate?" The smile that bloomed on his lips was warm, true… promising.

And then he added, "I promise I'll come back to you, Judy, even if its ten or twenty or thirty years later, I promise I'll come back to you—and spend the rest of my days with you."

Nothing was said between us for a long moment, but it seemed Jack was being patient for my answer, knowing how hard the decision was.

He stroked the top of my paw with his thumb, a comfort. As if he were saying _take your time._

I opened my mouth to say something. No words came out. I opened it again. "I—"

 _No_ , that voice in my head whispered. _No._

My heart began racing in my chest.

Thunder cracked in the sky, so loud that it reverberated through the car.

I didn't know what to say, didn't know what to do.

 _No. No don't accept._

I wanted to be with Jack for the rest of my days, to form a bond that was unbreakable.

 _No. No._

I was seconds away from silencing that voice, seconds away from facing Jack and give him a passionate kiss. But when I remembered the look Nick had given me after the awful words, I had said to him, when I remembered the step, he'd taken back from me and the flattening of his ears, something in me paused… completely.

The whole world paused.

As soon as Jack had come around, Nick remained distant from me. And the longer Jack stood around, I suddenly realized, as I talked to him and interacted with him, I began to see Nick the same way society saw him: a fox.

And at the thought of Jack leaving me, I felt some desire break free, as if caged in, hidden by something unknown. A desire for Nick.

Nick had always been by my side, through thick and thin, through even the most stressful times—he was there for me. And yet… I stomped on his heart, mercilessly, had pushed him away without a second thought.

And then, the words came tumbling out, "I'm sorry, Jack. No." What… what was I saying?

Ice cold eyes went wide, shocked.

I didn't dare meet his gaze, my head lowered. "I love you, Jack, I really do, and I appreciate all you've done for me." What was I saying? Didn't I love him, didn't I want to be bounded to him. Still, the words continued to flow, as if some solid dam had ripped open. "But I'm not ready to… mate yet, to be anybody's mate for that matter. So, please, understand what I'm saying."

Jack was frozen in place, as if he were still trying to process what I'd said. And when he didn't say anything a full minute later, I broke his trance. "Jack?"

Jack didn't move, didn't even flinch, and I wasn't even sure if he was breathing, as his eyes landed on me. But the look he gave me next would haunt my dreams for eternity. It was as if he removed a mask to reveal what lay underneath.

His expression was, his eyes cold and filled with rage.

I slid away from him, slowly, cautiously reaching for the door handle.

"You ungrateful bitch."

The cruelty in those words made me shake, and my heart began to pump violently in my chest. I reached for my tranquilizer gun. Soft, silky fabric met my paw instead.

Thunder boomed and the rain torrential, pouring down, already flooding parts of the streets.

"Do you know how much time I waisted, how much _money_ I spent trying to make you happy?"

I only stared at him…

The realization hit me, and my eyes began to burn. _No. No, this couldn't be true. I trusted him._

"Why do you think I bought you all those dresses and clothes and took you to the most expensive restaurants? I didn't love you, I never did. Not for your character, not for your stupid goals or anything like that."

Nick had warned me. He'd warned me of all of this.

"All I cared about was taking you to my bedroom and having you right there. That was what I wanted since the first day I met you. But, unfortunately for me, you were a coward, unsure of yourself—God, that had gotten on my damn nerves."

A sob cracked out of me, my heart shattering. I had trusted him, I had trusted him with my heart and he had just—used it… for his own gain. To fuck me and leave right afterwards.

Nick had been right.

Jack must've seen the revelation in my eyes, because he grinned wickedly, and said. "so, you want to know what I did: I lured you away from that fox who had cared for you so deeply, I made you hate him, think down upon him, through a little manipulation of the mind. And you so stupidly danced right into that trap. I convinced you that you were alone, and had only me, that your only redemption would be having me as your mate." He scoffed in annoyance. "Of course, you reclined from mating. I should've just pinned you to the bed and raped you right there."

 _Rape._ That's when the terrifying realization hit me, like a metal bat to the skull. The rapist who had taken so many victims, killing them—… he was sitting before me.

My heart was hammering in my chest, the terror seeping through my veins.

"You're a monster," I breathed out.

Jack chuckled. "Indeed, I am." He stalked closer to me, placing both his paws on the arm-rest between us and leaning in. "When you denied me of my want, do you know what I did while I waited for right the opportunity to ask you again?"

All those mothers, wives and daughters being raped and tortured and killed every night—that had been him. It had been him all along.

And he worked his way into my head, making me hate Nick, knowing the sly fox would see through him like a window. He'd used me to keep Nick away, so he could have me all to himself.

And I'd loved this demon, trusted him with everything.

I felt my stomach churn, nausea working its way through me.

"I had to calm my wanting for you, going out every night and raping those females, killing them to make sure they never spoke. And using you as my cover, as my shield from the ZPD's lurking eye made it all so easy."

A tear streamed down my cheek. This pain in my chest, this must've been what Nick felt when I slammed that door in his face. Rejections.

My lips quivered as I sobbed, my chest heaving. _I'm sorry, Nick. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm so sorry._

I was a fool. A naïve little hick with no experience of the real world. That was what I was. A fool.

But I still found myself looking at Jack. "Why?" The only word I could breathe. "Why?"

He pointed a lazy finger at me. "Because, Judy Hopps, you were an easy target. I knew that from the moment I saw you, and I'm sure your friend Nick had known, too. It was probably why he was so protective of you, you think?" Jack shrugged the thought off, as if all the horrible crimes he committed were an afterthought, a mere activity for him to do. His grin vanished a second later, that stone, cold expression returning. He said, "all this time, you were nothing but a prized doe waiting to have her virginity claimed by some lucky male. And with someone as stupid and as gullible as you are, that's all you'll ever be, to any male that gives a long look, to any mammal, for that matter."

He leaned in even closer, until I could feel the warmth of his body.

His muzzle grazed the base of my ear. "I want you to remember that, Judy, before you ever think about falling in love with someone else."

My head lowered, my ears drooping and my shoulders slouching. H-he was right, about all of it.

 _A prize doe waiting to have her virginity claimed by some lucky male._

I was such a fool.

I deserved this—all of it.

Jack went on, his tone casual, a smirk on his lips, "perhaps I would've molested you a long time ago, but you were too big of a figure in the ZPD. That was a risk I was not going to take, but now that you know the truth…"

My mind put two together before he spoke another word and I tensed, my ears going rigid.

"There's no point in holding back, is there now?"

Fear was what had me outstretching my arm for the door handle, my legs going with the movement, tearing the dress as they did—

A paw yanked at my wrist with an unforgivable grip, snapping it away from the handle. I let out a squeak of pain as Jack practically flew across the car and pinned me to the seat.

I squirmed and squirmed beneath him, a sob breaking out of me as I heard him laugh at my struggle. My feet were tangled with his and my arms restrained.

And he was so much stronger than I was, so much heavier.

"Please," I begged him. I remembered the first time I'd heard about rape, from my mom, when I overheard her telling my dad that her sister being molested. I was curious then, and had looked it up on Zoogle. I had a fear of it ever since.

And now, here I was, pinned down by a male, without a chance to escaped.

I was going to be raped.

" _Please_." Tears were streaming down my cheeks, my heart pounding in my chest.

But my pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this, to have you?" As soon as the words were spoken, he took my arm in both his paws with a bone grip and turned it in a weird direction, dislocating it with a _snap._

A scream ripped out of me, the pain unbearable. I might've whimpered something through my screaming, I wasn't sure.

But Jack began roaring with mocking laughter, and then lowered himself to my neck, biting at it, nibbling. He grounded his hips against mine, and I let out another sob as I felt his length beneath his pants, angry, anticipating.

But I wasn't going to go down like this, even if I deserved to.

I extended my neck and bit down on the base of Jack's ear with my buck teeth, so hard that I tasted blood. And only a second later, I felt my teeth sever through flesh.

A blood-chilling scream pierced my ear as ripped that piece of flesh out. Jack's paws went straight to his ear, the blood streaming through his fingers, and into his eye.

I head butted him violently, my own skull rattling. But I didn't waste any time, not a second. I reached out and pulled the door handle, pushing myself out the car with my feet.

I fell to the wet asphalt, my bones groaning at the impact.

 _Go!_ A voice within me wailed. _Go!_

I listened, leaping to my feet and sprinted down the ally—

"You fucking bitch." A body slammed me into the wall face first. I felt blood instantly dripping from nose and onto the ground, mixing with the rain water.

"Maybe I'll consider fucking your corpse instead—"

My elbow cut him off, centered right to his nose.

But Jack swung back, right at my temple. The force of that blow made my entire world spin. I fell off my feet.

The thunder roared, so, so loud that I grimaced at the sound.

A second wasted. It was too late.

Jack clasped his paws around my throat, pinning me to the ground.

My breaths came out as rasps, my body begging for hair. I clawed at his paws, but to no effect. His eyes—one of them completely blood-shot, his pupil now a deep, smothering blue—glared into mine as he throttled me, my vision going black.

"I'll make sure to send you back to that fox pregnant," he snarled.

 _No._

I bared my teeth as I managed to kick him in his waist, with all my strength.

Jack stumbled back, loosing his balance and falling on his ass.

It would take a couple second for him to stand.

Quickly, gulping in air, a sob heavy in my throat, my fur drenched and my dress in near-shreds, I got my feet under me, my dislocated arm weighing me down and throbbing. Jack was the only thing between me and the exit to the ally.

I sprinted, sprinted faster than I ever had in my life, my eyes only on the exit on to the ally—

But I was a fool.

Still on the ground, Jack outstretched a leg, right in my path. I tripped over it, falling face-first on the asphalt, scarring my cheek, my arm—tearing the dress.

When I opened my eyes, Jack was standing over me, glaring down, his breathing ragged.

He kicked me in my face, again and again and again. And then my chest, once, twice, thrice—

He moved onto my stomach.

I couldn't move, didn't have enough time to recover from the pain—

He kicked me, over and over and over and _over._

A scream broke out of me when his foot crushed my dislocated arm. He stomped on it again, but this time there was a loud _crack_.

I cried out in agony, arching my back. It didn't take me long to realize that he broke my arm.

"You should've just said yes, Judy," he said as I whimpered, as I _breathed_ through the pain.

But I still managed to glared at him. "Go to _hell."_

Jack shook his head, his eyes showing mocking sympathy. And then planted his foot on my throat, pressing down.

"This could've been so much easier, Judy, he said, as he pressed down harder.

I couldn't respond, my fruitless gulps for air being my only response.

My vision darkening, I tried to claw at him, kick him between the legs, but my body was too weak. Injured.

I was going to be raped. There was no escaping him.

My vision began to blacken, my body going still.

"I'm going to enjoy this," was all Jack said, before I passed out and plunged into darkness.

* * *

 _Jack_

* * *

The beautiful doe went still on the cold, wet asphalt.

Jack lifted his foot from her throat.

He stared down at his bunny, his prize, the sadistic grin playing on his lips stretched wide enough to tear his face in two—and maybe reveal the monster beneath.

He'd been to numerous countries and forced females of many species his size into mating with him. And every female that he raped had been beautiful, but this bunny…

This was his reward, for all the patients and hard work he had put in for this single moment.

He found himself wishing that she were still conscious, still begging and sobbing, if only to listen to her sweet, agonized moans as he broke her, slowly, with each thrust.

Jack licked his lips. He would normal kill his victims to keep them from spilling his identity, but not her. Killing her would be a waste. He wanted to leave the useless doe with his kits, so she could remember him for the rest of her days. An eternal scaring on her life—one that would never heal. He chuckled at that.

He chuckled and dragged her limp body down the ally, deep into the darkness.

He didn't care about the rain, the chill as he stripped his clothes off, dropping his pants to his ankles and slipping off his suit.

His length dangled before him, erected and angry. He'd wanted her for so, so long. I had spent every night of his stay in Zootopia dreaming of how he would fuck her, break her.

That note he'd given to that Otter would have the ZPD searching in a whole different area, far away from where he was. He'd put so much work in for this single moment and it was all worth it.

Jack looked over her unconscious body with a primal hunger. She was so beautiful. And the fact that she had never been in the bed with any other buck made it all the better.

A fresh doe, waiting to be claimed.

He contemplated on stripping her dress off completely, but that would be a waste. He'd gotten this dress particularly for the moment he had her all to himself. It clung to every curve and hollow of her body, making her even more desirable.

He remembered what he said to her when he had gotten the dress. _The dress reminded me of your eyes, as bright and as cheerful as starlight._

He smirked to himself. _Stupid, bunny._ The fact that she'd believed that he loved her at all displayed how easy she was to manipulate.

Jack was still smirking as he got on his knees and reach into her dress. He rubbed her panties, right above her most intimate area. Judy's whole body lurched, but she didn't wake up.

"I hope you feel this, Hopps," he whispered to her, before slipping her pink panties off.

He'd been waiting to do this for so long.

Taking her panties in both his paws, he brought them to his nose and breathed in those natural pheromones. He felt himself throb.

Jack didn't waste time, he spread her legs, having the perfect view of her sex. So beautiful and fresh.

Jack positioned himself, getting between her legs and pocked at that pink slit—her entrance. He folded back her dress, letting him get full access to her.

And with one swift thrust, Jack entered her.

To her mercy or demise, Judy never once woke up as the lustful rabbit went round after round, releasing spurt after spurt.

It was as if he were mating with a sex doll. He left bruises all over her body, bit into her neck hard enough for it to scar and brutalized her intimate part, her anus—over and over and over and over and over and _over._

Seeing her optimistic behavior, seeing her accomplish goals almost no bunny could was what angered him. His father had taught him at a young age that females were lesser, were only good for giving birth and being fucked by a lustful male.

He thought his father a sick bastard at then, but ever since the baby sitter his dad had hired molested him day after day when he was only three, had beaten him for being a nuisance, an annoying child whenever they were left alone, he believed that was his calling.

To crush females down into nothing, to remind them where they stood.

That was what he believed his whole life. And seeing this bunny carrying herself with such confidence…

Jack smiled as he fucked her, as he bruised her and beat her.

He didn't remember how many times he'd came in her.

All he knew was by the time he was done, this bunny was never going to be the same again, and hopefully would never recover. Breaking that confidence, that drive that made her blaze like wildfire was what gave him delight and so much joy, so much pleasure.

Jack thrusted and thrusted, for hours and hours. He beat on her unconscious body like he'd seen his dad do his mom, his baby sitter when he found out what she was doing.

The bruises on the bunny's body were visible through her fur.

He was going to make sure he impregnated her.

So, Jack went on, completely tearing off her dress to let every inch of his body touch hers. He went on and on, until even he had enough.

The rabbit took the camera he had filming them nearly the whole time, and placed it beside her unconscious, beaten body. A film to show her exactly what he'd done to her.

Jack once again laughed, his soul pounding with joy. Another female broken.

He left Zootopia with a smile on his face, satisfied.

* * *

 _1:30 am: Judy's apartment building_

 _Nick_

* * *

This was where I stood all those months ago, before her door, in my police uniform. But the only difference was the pounding of my heart in my chest, the uncertainty clouding my thoughts and the hurtful words she had spoken to me that day echoing through my mind.

 _A shifty, untrustworthy fox_

My eyes burned, the wound in my chest fresh and new, bleeding out. I contemplated walking back to the cruiser, disregarding my worries as mere paranoia, but… if she was really in trouble…

I knocked on her door—once, twice, thrice—, the sound of each knock echoing through the hall, and the ruins of my shattered heart. My ears perked up, listening for any movement.

Nothing.

I knocked again—once, twice—but this time, I called out, "Carrots, you there?"

Again, nothing, not even the calm, even breath of sleep.

I put my ear against the door, feeling for any reverberations, listening harder. "Carrots?"

When there was still no sound, something in my chest tightened, to the point of snapping.

Staying up past one in the morning was not like Judy at all, especially since Bogo wanted her in tomorrow by at least 8:30 am.

The little bunny took her job very seriously, and even when she didn't have to clock into work in the morning, the latest she would stay up was eleven. I'd been around her long enough to know that.

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the keys to her room. She'd given me these keys on my first day at the ZPD, and said _if you don't have anywhere to go, you can always stay with me._

There had been such light in her eyes when she said that, but once Jack had come along, that light had vanished, the kindness and the compassion as well.

And I half wondered if she hadn't taken the keys back from me after are argument because she trusted me enough not to break into her apartment—to harm her.

 _A shifty, untrustworthy fox_

I cast the thought aside as I unlocked her door and cracked it open. "Judy," I called out quietly.

The light from the hallway slithered in, narrowly illuminating the small room.

My attention immediately went to the bed. And I expected to see Judy there, her chest inhaling and exhaling peacefully, sleeping.

And maybe I expected to see Jack there, too, holding her in his arms, cuddling. The thought of that alone angered me—

But…

There were only the neatly made sheets on the bed and the white, fluffed pillow propped against the head of the bed.

My worst fear had come to life: no one was here.

* * *

 _1:36 am_

* * *

I sped down the streets of City Central, the engine roaring, the rain water hissing beneath the tires.

I had at least called her six time already, and I was about to call her a seventh.

With one paw on the steering wheel I looked down at my phone and pressed on the green dial button.

I put the phone to my ear.

The call went straight to voice mail. I cursed silently, my jaw clenched, and the pain in my chest aching. What if she'd been attack by that rapist, what if she and Jack had gotten into a car accident… what if she was dead right now.

"No," I mused. "No." I wouldn't think that, wouldn't dare speak it.

I pressed on the dial button again.

 _Please, answer. Please tell me your safe._

It went straight to voice mail.

* * *

 _Author's POV_

* * *

 _Judy phone lay stranded in the street, the screen completely shattered with rain water flooding all the electrical components._

 _Jack had thrown it out the car the moment he heard it ring, the moment he saw it was Nick Wilde—along with her little diamond-coated purse he'd bought her._

 _Jack knew it wouldn't matter if the ZPD found evidence on the purse or the phone or the little house he'd put out for sale the night before. Non-of it would, because he was going to another country to fake his death and change his identity._

 _And maybe he would come back to Zootopia to visit the little doe, to see how many kits he'd left her with, to see how deeply he'd wounded her. He smiled at the thought._

 _Unknown to Jack, he had never investigated how popular she was among police stations from numerous cities, among numerous states around the country. Her pure heart and her strong, unbreakable will to fight was what had many Chiefs' of police striving to be what she was: passionate, giving and kind._

 _Jack never considered the consequences of his actions, because he was so cocky about what he did, prideful—because he had gotten away every time._

 _Jack had never guessed that the moment Nick reported what happened to Officer Judy Hopps, every cop in the country would be looking for him._

 _Jack Savage._

* * *

 _Finick: 2:10 am_

* * *

"Fuck that broke-ass club and its money-hungry whores," Finick spat as he gunned his van down the streets, blasting his music, not bothering to glance at the speed dial. He'd out sped the cops many times before.

Three card games—he'd lost three whole card games, along with a large loathsome of money. And when he found out the honey badger across from him was cheating, he threw his whole damn chair in her face and tackled her to the ground.

And took his money back—and a little bit of his opponent's money, too.

The badger, Honey, with a temper almost as worse as his and a laid-back attitude that always managed to piss _him_ off, had chased him out the club with a knife, screaming every curse word in the book.

He had chucked a bottle in her face before speeding off, tires screeching.

"Bitch should've known not to cheat," he mused, a toothy grin on his muzzle.

Him and Honey had been friends for years, and they had a very strange relationship. They would always rob and brawl out whenever they came muzzle to muzzle, but if another mammal where to mess with them, they'd help each other out then.

She was like a big sister to him—a sister he never had. He allowed a rare smile, but only for a moment, and then it vanished.

 _I'm still never setting foot in that fucking club again,_ he thought. _The whole place smells like a pig's ass, anyway._

He roughly pressed down on the break, the van slowing down as he made a sharp turn into an ally—the ally he always slept in.

 _Maybe I'll go back. If Honey's not there I can make some real cash off the rest of those chumps._

He would think about going back to that club. The thought was tempting. Last month, he'd made almost five hundred dollars in one night. Of course, he had to escape from his raging opponents, still, it was worth it.

And since Nick had always complained that the ZPD's pay didn't even come close to how much he used to make as a hustler, maybe he could drag him along—that's if Nick kept it secret from that bunny cop.

It would be just like old times, and he had to admit, he kind of missed them.

 _Maybe I'll give Honey her money back, since she was kind enough to pull her knife on me instead of her gun._

And Honey would probably thank him by punching him square in the face. He chuckled.

He pulled into the alley, the engine rumbling as he inched along, the breaks squeaking and the headlights illuminating the whole space.

But as he put the van on park, he saw something that made his eyes widen.

"What the…" he breathed, looking closely, making sure he wasn't seeing things.

Further down the ally, a figure lay slumped against a brick wall, unconscious.

* * *

 _Nick: 2:23 am_

* * *

I sat in a parking lot in front of some super market, my head rested on my trembling fist, and my phone clutched tightly in my paw.

It was still storming outside, the thunder roaring louder and the lightning flashing brighter. I would flinch, occasionally, at the latter.

Forty-five times—I had called her forty-five time. She hadn't answered once.

And when I finally called Jack, the call went straight to voice mail as well. I had slammed my phone against the steering wheel in frustration, so hard that it cracked the screen.

For no reason, I brought my phone to my line of sight, seeing the large crack that branched vertically down the screen.

I glanced at the time and the exhaustion of staying up so late and working all day rammed into me like a locomotive. My eyes lids suddenly felt heavier as my body begged for rest, for sleep—I was exhausted.

… I was beginning to lose hope in finding her. And I hated myself for it.

A tear streamed down my cheek, my lips forming a thin, quivering line. _Please, be safe. Please, Judy._

The screen went black and my arm fell on the arm-rest, the phone loosely gripped in my paw.

Just ten minutes ago, I had contacted dispatch—a deer who replaced Clawhauser for the nightshifts—and reported that Officer Judy Hopps was missing.

The deer had sent out the notice to every officer, to keep watch of a foreign, platinum-white car. Jack Savage's car.

Keep watch of his car, for not just the fact that she was last seen riding in it, but for the fact that ever since that ridiculously rich rabbit had came around, the rape incidents had began sprouting.

Jack Savage, with all his wealth, had attracted lots of attention. And many of the officers had observed that fact about him but had to stay silent about it, including me. Stay silent, simply because we had no evidence at all to prove that he was the molester running around Zootopia.

I hate Jack, honestly. I had hated him since the moment I saw him with Judy, as her boyfriend, as a lover. Since the moment I saw him, I knew his intentions were bad, for her. And if Jack was the reason why Judy was missing, if he had harmed her, I would make sure he was arrested, make sure he pays the price for his crimes.

If he were to hurt Judy, I would never forgive him—and I would never forgive myself, either—

My phone went off in my paw, playing the ringtone.

I snapped up, my attention going straight to my phone, to see who the caller was—

It was Finick. The frustration and the rage and the fear that had been pulsing through me for hours on end roared, and I nearly threw my phone at the windshield. But instead, my arm went slack on the arm-rest.

I put my head back against the head-rest, letting the phone ring.

The ringing stopped.

Not even a minute later, he called me back.

I continued to let it ring once more, staring up at the dark, black sky through the windshield.

My phone ringed again.

"Screw it." I shook my head and answered the phone, putting it to my ear.

"What do you want, _Finick_?" The words were practically growled into the phone. And I knew he hated it when mammals growled at him.

I waited for him to snap at me with a harsh comment—saying, 'who you talking to, you shifty todd' or 'the fuck you growling at me for'—but there was nothing. Silence. The heavy downpour and the vicious rumbling of thunder being the only sound that filled the space.

I put the phone closer to my ear. "Fin, you there?"

"Nick." His deep voice was flat, empty of any emotion, a tone he would use with me when he was serious.

Dread pooled in my stomach, then, and my blood began roaring in my ear.

I put another paw on the phone, pressing it closer to my perked ear, "What's wrong?"

Again, a moment of silence that lasted a second too long for me.

"Finnick, what's wrong?"

"Nick," he said, "your friend… the bunny… Judy, she's lying here, unconscious."

I clenched my jaw as my eyes began to burn and tear after tear streamed down my face. I didn't want to believe this was happening. Finnick had to be playing some cruel joke—

"She's in really bad shape, Nick. Wherever you are, you need to hurry up and get here."

A heavy sob broke through my throat as the tears continued to flow, as I felt my heart shrivel up in agony.

"W-where are you?" I didn't bother hiding the pain in my tone, the brokenness of my voice, because… because…

 _Finnick said she was lying on the ground unconscious, in the rain, injured. Was she—_

 _Had she been—_

"I'm where I always park my van."

The alley next to the interstate.

I didn't end the call, instead, I let my phone drop from my paw as I started the ignition and sped off.

* * *

 _2:33 am_

* * *

I had almost wrecked the cruiser three times speeding down the road at more than 90 mph, but I didn't care, the thought never crossed my mind as I drove and drove, only having her on my mind, hoping that it hadn't been Jack that harmed her, that very well could've raped her and through deep into some ally.

 _Rape_

I didn't want to imagine what would happen to Judy if she had been raped, how it would impact her life.

I thought of the many other females I knew who had been molested as grown mammals or as cubs, and how it had so negatively affected their life, how they had shut themselves out from the world because the humiliation, loathing, the scaring.

I didn't let myself think about that a second longer.

I slowed the cruiser when I neared the alley and immediately saw Finnick's car, parked right along the sidewalk.

I slammed on the brakes and parked the cruiser, not carrying that it was in the middle of the street, not caring that as I jumped out, I had left the keys in the ignition, the engine running.

I didn't care.

I sprinted to that alley. It was barely illuminated, with the only source being some old, flickering street lights.

And I was thankful for my night-vision as I sprinted deeper and deeper into the ally way—

That's when I saw it.

Finnick was standing next to a figure slumped against the brick wall—

My legs almost gave out from under me. And as I forced myself to near that figure with slow, shaky steps, I didn't want to believe it.

There bruises littering her body, so dark, so swollen that it showed through her fur.

I inched closer to her.

The black eye she had was so bad that it looked as if it might explode, and the awkward position of her left arm told enough that it was broken. There were gruesome claw marks lining all down her nude body and patches of fur missing, exposing the pink skin beneath.

But when I caught whiff of the scent, the scent of another _buck_ on her, a smell so similar to Jack's, I struggled—struggled so hard not to empty my stomach at the feeling that took over me.

Jack had manipulated her, made her fall in love with him just so he could do _this_ to her. So, he could rape her.

The thought sickened me.

I took those last few steps to close the gap and fell on my knees before her, my head low.

"I'm sorry," it was all I could say, all I could bring myself to say for avoiding her, for leaving her alone with Jack. Defenseless.

Another sob broke from me. "I'm so sorry, Judy."

I didn't care that Finnick was standing right there, watching. I didn't care at all.

But Finnick, who had an umbrella propped against the wall, protecting her from the rain—I would forever be grateful for him for that—said, "you need to get her to a hospital, Nick.

My lips curved into a quivering frown, but I nodded.

I reached out to take her in my arms, to carry her to cruiser—

A slash of thunder had her jolting awake, her one eye wide and filled with terror. Her gaze went to me and she began screaming.

Finnick jumped back at that piercing scream. And I didn't have time to react before she kicked me in the face with all her might, right in my temple.

My ears began to ring at the slice of lightening that straight through my head, but I didn't let the pain overwhelm me.

Judy was still screaming, kicking in every direction.

But I cupped her face in my paws and looked at straight at her, my eyes never leaving her face. "Judy, it's me."

"Don't hurt me," she sobbed out with a voice that was hoarse with screaming. "Don't hurt me, _please."_

She stopped squirming, stopped kicking and screaming, as if she'd given up, as if that monster had completely broken her.

 _Please don't hurt me anymore_

Another tear streamed down my cheek at the fear in those words. I pulled her into my chest, feeling her racing heart beat, feeling the quivering of her body.

I nearly broke down.

"It's me, Judy, I'm not going to hurt you." I stroked my paw down her ears, wrapping my tail around her, assuring her. "It's me, Judy. I'm here." She began to steady in my arm, calming down. "I'm here."

I continued to stroke her ears, tucking her into my warmth, showing her that she was safe, protected.The fact that she was naked in my arms barely crossed my mind then. I didn't care, she was safe now.

Whatever Jack had done to her…

No, not now.

But then…

"Nick." Her voice was weak, shaky.

And in that moment, I hoped that Jack would burn in hell for eternity for what he'd done to her.

She placed a paw that was as shaky as her voice on my chest, pushing, struggling to hoist herself up (I assisted her, placing my paws on her shoulders, holding her upright).

Her balance unsteady, a paw still on my chest, she looked straight into my eyes, gazing.

The sight of that black eye had me clenching my jaw in anguish, another tear streaming.

"It's me, Judy," I said one last time.

For a few moments, she only stared at me with that one, bloodshot eye.

But the next moment, she buried her face back into my chest and began sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she breathed out, her tears flowing, her chest heaving, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

I enveloped her in my arms once more. "It's okay," was all I said.

Judy continued to sob into my chest, saying those same words over and over.

 _I'm sorry._

I forgave her fully, holding her close, my own tears flowing.

And for hours, we stayed like that, in each other's embrace, until the rain cleared, and the sun began to peak over the horizon.

* * *

When she fell asleep in my arms, carried her to cruiser that was parked along the side-walk—I would have to thank Finnick for that later, since he was nowhere to be found now—and smoothly drove to the hospital.


	4. A Stormy Night

He was suddenly awoken by a flash of lightning and a piercing crack of thunder, his breathing heavy and the rain a torrential down pour outside

Calming himself, he sat up in the bed slightly and scanned his surroundings. They were inside the bedroom of their apartment, and although it was pitch black, even with the widow beside their bed, he was able to see all of their neatly placed furniture—ranging from a small, metal desk with a laptop and lamp on top, the bedside nightstand, the digital alarm clock on its aged, oak-wood surface, and the full-body mirror leaning on the wall across the room—was all in its appropriate place.

He lounged back in his pillow, sighing through his purple nose, his back cracking. He closed his eyes, taking in the chill of the room and the raging of the storm outside. His body loosened, his mind sinking away into sleep.

But then, his ears perked at the soft moan of another mammal. His half opened eyes drifted down to the little bunny snuggled into his chest, her paws lightly grasping his scruffy, creamy fur as she slept peacefully.

A warm smile that very few every saw of Nick Wilde blossomed on his lips. He couldn't stop himself from gazing down at her, his pure emerald eyes, which glimmered in the dull light streaming through the window, stared over her body—her very naked body. She was laying on her side, every inch of herself pressed against his own nude body, their fur intwining. His gaze went straight to her perfectly curved hip. He cupped his paw around it, lightly massaging her there. "You're so beautiful," he breathed, unconsciously. And maybe Judy heard him in her sleep, because her pink lips curved into a smile.

That rare smile still on his muzzle, he tipped his head up towards the roof, staring out blankly. His thoughts drifted to his con-artist days, where he would twice as much money then he would ever make at the ZPD. He was being honest with himself, he partially enjoyed that life, enjoyed pissing Finnick off and going to the club, winning countless card games. He would even go as far as missing it only a little.

But… for moments like these…

His emerald eyes slowly, so slowly, drifted down to her once more, and a feeling of contentment rippled through him, like a stone tossed into a calm lake. For moments like these, he was glad he left his old life behind.

He lifted his paw from her beautiful hip and rested it on her back, tucking it beneath her limp ears.

He would never regret leaving his old life behind.

The fox stroked his paw down her bare back, feeling the silkiness of her fur, the richness of it. His reason to breathe, his happiness and joy, that was what she was to him. The little bunny, his little bunny moaned at the slow stroke of his paw, cuddling him further.

Her moan was like a song, soothing his mind and soul. She was his greatest treasure, his queen, and he would do anything to make sure she was safe, give up anything for her. Even his own life.

She was worth it—all of it.

Nick laid his head back in the pillow, staring up to the roof. She was worth everything to him, more valuable then the rarest diamond. He gave her a quick peck on top of the head and whispered, "I love you."

It wasn't long before the rumbling storm and his mate's soothing heartbeat drifted him into sleep.

* * *

 **I wrote this right before I went to sleep.**


End file.
